Draco's pathetic attempt at romance
by Chiharu Yuizaki
Summary: [revised and rewritten] It's Valentines Day and Harry has hinted to Draco that he had promised him something big...but Draco doesn't remember anything. Thus, he asks the most unbeleivable bunch to help him. Chaos ensues. HPDM Fluff
1. Chapter One

Title: Draco's pathetic attempt at romance

Disclaimer: I just kidnapped Harry and tied him to my bed. Now, Draco's looking for me and he looks really angry! So…just to let you guys know, I don't own Harry Potter pkay? J

Summary: It's Valentines Day and Harry has hinted to Draco that he had promised him something big...but Draco doesn't remember anything. Thus, he asks the most unbeleivable bunch to help him.Chaos ensues. HPDM Fluff

Author's Notes: This is the re-written and revised story. I made the grammar corrections and added or subtracted a few things that are extra but other than that, it is pretty much the same thing. I just deleted the Prologue and Epilogue so make it longer. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"So I'll be at your room on Friday at seven okay?" Harry asked, out of the blue.

Draco finished sipping his butter beer before replying. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. Normally, Harry would just barge into his room any day, unannounced but this was something new. Very rarely would Harry announce one of his visits.

Harry frowned. "So that when I get there, you'll be ready."

"For what?"

Harry's frown deepened. "What do you mean for what? Don't tell me you forgot already." he said, his eyes narrowing.

Draco looked confused. As far as he knew, they had no plans for this Friday... yes, his planner was empty and he was a very organized person! He would know if they had a trip or some event on any given day.

"Draco! You promised not to forget." Harry pouted.

Oh well there's the rub. He promised. Malfoy's rarely stick with their promises. He forgot to tell Harry that when they got together at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts last year.

"Forget what?"

Harry blushed. "You know, the **_THING_**." he emphasized thing with quotation marks and Draco raised a brow.

Truthfully, he had no idea what Harry was getting at. Did he mean sex or something, because they just did that last night. What could it be?

Deciding not to anger his boyfriend any more tonight or he might not get a beddy-bye kiss, he nodded his head and decided to play along. He would find out later what it was that he had promised. "Oh, you mean that thing."

Harry smiled. "Yes, that thing! Now, promise me that you'll be ready okay. Don't disappoint me." Harry said, standing up and giving him a quick peck on the lips before waiving to Ron and Hermione.

Draco sighed.

As Weasel, the-boy-wonder usually says, now he's in big doo-doo.

He just promised Harry something he had no idea what.

And if he didn't come through, Harry would be disappointed in him.

Damn.

What could he do?

And then, suddenly, being the great Malfoy that he was, an idea struck him.

There was a soft cackling and he walked out of the Three Broomsticks, robe billowing before him, ready to put his plan into action.

* * *

Draco hid by the statue, claws retracted, ready to pounce for when his prey arrives at the spot. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy was a great hunter of stupid people, especially weasels. Yes indeed. 

But his mind returned to his mission when he heard the tap-tap-tapping of shoes on the cold cement. No doubt, it was his prey.

"So, Weasley, what do you think about this weather?" Draco called out as he sauntered up to Ron before Friday morning's D.A. practice. "Nice, eh?"

Weasley blinked stupidly at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just want to talk about the weather! Is that forbidden now?"

Weasley narrowed his eyes and glared. "I mean, what is your ulterior motive?" And Draco wanted to throw him into Azkaban for trying to foil his great idea.

"I just think the weather's nice! Is that so wrong?" Draco turned up his nose, smiling inwardly at how witty he was. "Of course, maybe you don't appreciate conversations about the weather--"

"No, I don't, especially not with you." Weasley interrupted him flippantly.

"--what with being so plebeian and all," finished Draco with a glare. "_Everyone_ talks about how nice the weather is."

"Especially when it rains and they're down in the dungeons, right?" Weasley rolled his eyes and turned away, leaving Draco to gape after him. How _dare_ he? No one turned his back on a Malfoy--especially not on Draco--without getting what was coming to them.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S A MUDBLOOD!"

* * *

So, what with Plan A down the drain, Draco needed to go to Plan B, and right away too because it was exactly 1:27 in the afternoon, and Harry was, if anything, punctual when he wants to be. (Draco had a feeling that the boy would be on time for this one.) 

But he had one slight snag.

He had no plan B.

Hell, he just winged Plan A and it was flushed down the toilet by stupid Plebeians who knew nothing of his delicate nature.

Bastard Weasel.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was what the Slytherin called one of the 'Chosen Few'. She allied herself with the most powerful families -like she was taught in grade school- and she herself was from a powerful family. But right at this moment, she was willing to sacrifice everything she had -everything- just to shut up one hysteric Draco Malfoy. 

"Honestly, Pansy, I have no idea! Potter just made this up! I mean, if I had promised something, I would have written it in my-"

"Diary." Pansy supplemented.

"Planner." Draco finished.

"But I didn't so Harry must have made it up! Ha! There you go! Now, I'll go tell him that and then... no more problem!" Draco cried, seemingly acting like a deranged person to anyone outside the Slytherin walls.

Pansy spoke in a drawl much like Draco's. "Yeah, but you already promised him that you had whatever it was ready at any second, and if you tell him that you have no idea what it was, he'll be royally pissed. And then -gasp- the Golden Boy won't give you any!"

Draco raised an elegant, nicely trimmed brow. He knew Pansy was into hysterics, but he hated it when she pulled a leaf from his book.

"Pansy, you wench! How dare you screw up my logic, I swear, everyone in this Merlin forsaken school has gone bonkers!" Draco cried, opening a compact from god-knows-where to look at his hair.

It was a bit disheveled, a little out of place, and otherwise, still looked decent.

That was not a good thing.

And is that a splint end, right there?

Draco gasped, grabbed a pair of scissors from the table and was ready to cut of a lock of magnificent blonde when the door banged open, and in came Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dumb a.k.a. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, mouth full of cherry pie that looked like pig throw up and grubby hands, red with cherry syrup. Draco tried to hold his lunch down.

They started talking, but really, who could understand them when their mouths were full. To Draco, it sounded like they were choking, but he was beyond caring.

"Aren't you going to bother with what they're trying to tell you?" Pansy asked, bored and slightly disgusted at he image of two flailing fat hands as if gasping for air.

Draco shrugged. "Not really. Why?"

"Because it's something very important." Blaise ran into the room as well, breath ragged, sweat pouring into his every pore.

"Really?" Draco drawled. "And what is this _something very important?_" he asked, seemingly unconcerned.

Blaise, despite his form, managed a smile. "You wouldn't be acting all cool when I tell you what it is, Draco." his smile turned into a smirk when Draco raised a brow at him, but did nothing else. "As a matter of fact, you should be begging me to tell you this. Granted, it's not much, but it's a better lead than what you have."

"Regarding?" Pansy asked, curiosity aroused.

"Nothing. Just regarding Potter and your super secret special event for tonight."

That did it, for Draco Malfoy was suddenly at Blaise's side, cooing and coaxing the boy into submission.

He put his arm around Blaise shoulder and spoke. "C'mon, Blaise, old buddy old friend, tell me, what is it that Potter was planning for the two of us?" He asked, voice inviting, smile, disalarming.

Blaise removed his hand and smiled at him. "Because you're such a good friend of mine, I'll tell you. Oh, and also, because I want to see how desperate you can get." Blaise cleared his throat and sat down on the love seat. "So, me and Neville-"

"Neville and I." corrected Draco.

Blaise shot his a look. "Fine, Neville and I, were by the greenhouse earlier, you know, watering the plants -making out- when I said, 'so... have you heard about Potter and Draco's plan for tonight?' and he say's 'yeah, Harry's told me all about it! I'm so jealous, and it's so romantic too!'"

"And?" Pansy and Draco both cried in unison.

"And that was all I got. Professor Sprout caught me zipping down Neville's pants and she kicked me out." he shrugged.

Draco's vision turned red and his fury was unleashed like a wild cat.

He attacked.

Without mercy.

Poor Blaise didn't even know what hit him.

* * *

"Are you done now?" Draco asked, sitting behind the curtain of the infirmary, his legs swinging in the tall chair. 

They had just brought Blaise to Mme. Pomfrey's for a check up right after Draco's outrage. There were a few scratches here and there (Draco had nice long manicured cuticles), a check up for rabies infection that turned out negative, but all in all, Blaise Zabini was fine, well, dandy and best of all, alive.

Blaise didn't even bother to answer, as he walked out of the infirmary curtained bed and stared at Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "What now, oh wise one?" he cried.

"Blaise don't do sarcasm, it doesn't fit you." Draco waved his hand in the air and looked at the watch. "Now look what you did, it's 2:05 and we haven't got an inkling bout Potter's malicious plan for me."

Pansy nodded. "Yeah, we need a plan." And proceeded to conjure a pen and paper with a flick of her wand. "Okay, first, Blaise, I need you to do a reconnaissance mission. Ask Neville for more information on the event at nineteen hundred hours today. Okay, all of you try to get something helpful. We'll rendezvous at the common room at fifteen hundred. Do you all hear me?" she asked, and waited until Draco, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory all nodded their head.

"Okay then, let's move out!"

* * *

3:00 P.M. Slytherin Common Room 

"Did you guys find anything?" Pansy asked when she got there only to be greeted by the rest of the group.

Blaise cleared his voice. "Well, Neville was promised not to tell anyone so I only got a little bit more than before."

"And?" Draco asked.

"Well, apparently, it has something to do with music. Singing to be exact. Did you promise Harry you'd serenade him with your lovely voice?" Blaise asked in a mocking voice. "No offense."

"None taken." Draco grumbled. "However, I don't remember promising Harry to sing. I don't sing. Malfoy's don't sing."

"And what did you find, Crabbe, Goyle?" Pansy asked the two, ignoring Draco's babbles.

"Uh... we found food." Goyle spoke.

Crabbe nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, food! Lot's and lot's of food."

Blaise snorted. "Is this about your appetite or the event?"

"What event?" Crabbe and Goyle asked in unison.

Draco grunted as he hit his head on the table with a loud _thunk._

This is an all time low for him.

Things could not get any worse.

Draco Malfoy just hit rock bottom.

"And Pansy, what did you found out?" Draco asked the girl who twiddled her hair in her finger.

Pansy gave him a bright smile. "Well, as it turns out, I'm more useful than any of you."

"And?" The group chorused.

"I found out that today is the fourteenth of February."

Draco glared at her. "I could have told you that."

"Do you know what the fourteenth of February is, Draco?" Pansy mocked.

"Today?" Draco asked, unsure.

Blaise laughed. "No, you pollock, it's Valentines Day!"

"Oh."

Oh.

"Crap."

Crap.

"So then that means..."

"It means, Draco, that Harry Potter is expecting you to do something utterly saccharine and something pukingly sweet and romantic." Blaise Zabini finished for him, looking at his wonderfully polished nails, probably rival that of Draco's.

And once again, Draco Malfoy stood corrected.

Things could get worse.

Draco Malfoy just didn't hit rock bottom.

Rock bottom hit Draco Malfoy.

_to be continued..._

Criticisms considered.

Compliments Adored.

Flames mocked, laughed at, and then deleted.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Draco Malfoy stared at his minions of evil. Well, they weren't really minions of evil, they were his classmates, friends to be exact, but only because he was forced to by his parents... that and he had gotten used to their annoying faces when he woke up in the morning.

"Zabini, what do you mean, something utterly saccharine and something pukingly sweet and romantic?" Draco asked, eyes livid with fear with the thought having to do something so vile and so disgusting.

Pansy smiled. This is of course, her area of expertise. "What Blaise means, Draco, is that you need to woo the boy over again."

Crabbe, out of nowhere, popped into the conversation. "Chocolates!" he cried.

Draco turned to him with an annoyed look. "Vincent, will you get your head out of your arse for one minute and stop thinking about your stomach!"

"No, no, Vince is right, Draco, chocolates!" Blaise smiled.

"What, you're hungry too!"

Blaise smacked Draco on the back of his head. "No, you pillock, you have to give chocolate and flowers to Potter. That's something romantic, isn't it, Pansy." It wasn't a question; it was a statement that needed backing up from the master herself.

Pansy yawned and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Sweet, yeah, but its so clichéd." She turned to Draco. "I can help you, you know, since I have nothing better to do anyways."

"You're not going out with some guy on this day?" Draco asked.

"No, haven't you heard, it's singles awareness day for me, I'll be staying here, eating chocolates and reading 'Ten Ways to Terrorize and Torture' by Τρελλός πρόσωπο. Besides, I need to brush up on my Greek anyways."

Blaise spoke. "Yeah, me and Neville-"

"Neville and I" Draco interrupted.

"-will help you too." Blaise finished with a glare.

"Why? What is your ulterior motive, Zabini?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Blaise shrugged. "Didn't you hear? I'm trying to change my reputation into a goody-goody Slytherin."

"Why?" Everyone asked in unison.

"My mom cut off my allowance for this month. This is the fastest way of revenge."

"Ohhh..."

Draco smiled at them. That sweet innocent smile that he always wore on his face when he wanted something out of someone. "Well then, I give you all permission to interfere with my love life and help do the romance thing."

Pansy's smile could have lit the whole of London as she locked Draco in a death hug. "Thanks, I promise, not to make it worse than it is. Actually, I'll make it all the better. OOOHHH Draco, I'll make you the cutest love-machine yet!" She cooed, choking the blonde.

"Woman let go of me this instant or I'll be forced to hex you into oblivion! And don't call me a love-machine!" Draco cried as he tried to pry Pansy's death grip on him. He turned to the other three looking at the scene before them and ignoring Draco's turning blue complexion. "What the hell are the three of you staring at? Help me! Parkinson, unhand me at once!"

* * *

**3:23 Draco's quarters, Slytherin House**

"Okay, now, let's do this in an organized fashion." Pansy spoke, her voice changing from the inhuman shriek into that of a general at war. "First, we need to buy Harry a romantic present. Something he'd always wanted. Something he'd like and treasure forever."

Gregory quipped. "Hogs Meade!"

"Good idea, Goyle, Hogs Meade it is." She turned to Blaise. "Hey, can I trust you to change this morbid room -an indignant noise from Draco- into a love nest while Draco and I go to Hogs Meade for a Valentines Day Present?"

Blaise saluted her and smiled. "Will do, _capitaine_. Leave it all to me."

"Good." Pansy spoke. "Vince, Greg, you two will distract Potter and keep him from getting here or looking for Draco until we get back from Hogs Meade, do you understand?" She spoke in such a slow voice, making sure that the two understood the words that were coming out of her mouth.

The two at first looked confused, but after a couple of seconds, smiled and nodded their heads.

Draco looked at them with a raised brow when they started cracking their knuckles and grinning in a mad mad sort of way. "Crabbe, Goyle, if either one of you -or anybody for that matter, touches Harry- I will castrate you both, cook your manhood, feed it to your parents, and make sure that the rest of your lives will be a living hell. Do you understand me? Do not lay a hand on Potter."

The two looked sad for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement, simultaneously, banging their heads together.

Pansy and Blaise laughed.

Somewhere in Draco's mind, he had a gut feeling that he was going to hell.

* * *

**3:45 Hogs Meade**

Draco looked at the seasonal shop that read, **_'Sophie's seasonal Shoppe'_** and the first thing that crossed his mind was how unoriginal and boring it was.

"Let's go in." Pansy offered, not even bothering to hear Draco's opinion about the store. Draco grumbled as he followed.

Inside, he heard Pansy's shriek of delight.

"Draco, Draco, come and look at this, isn't it cute!" she cried, holding out a pair of silver earrings shaped like hearts with bells in it to make a soft tinkling sound. "Isn't it precious, oh I wish I could buy these!"

Draco raised a brow, again. "Why don't you?"

"Because it's not practical."

"You have money."

"That I'm saving."

"For what?"

"Secret."

"Fine. Whatever. Now help me find a present for Potter." he ordered, acting the spoiled prince that he is.

Pansy shrugged and looked around, smiling to her self as he heard Draco talk to himself.

"Err…what about this?" Draco said, holding up a small box of chocolates. "No, too ordinary. Or maybe this? No, this!" He kept holding up possible gifts, but he still wasn't satisfied, and his companion wasn't helping.

"Augh!" Draco grunted, his patience spent. "Could you please at least help me!"

Utter silence met his outburst. He suddenly realized that he was all alone in the shop, except for the young woman at the cash register. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know, if you don't stop talking to yourself, mister," she said rudely, "I'm going to call the security. You're obviously deranged."

Draco gave her a look that could churn milk. "Do you know who you're talking to, you silly little commoner?"

The girl snorted. "Yeah, some crazy, deranged lunatic, that's who!"

"I'm not deranged!" Draco said, and left the shop, insulted.

_Now where did that woman go off to!_ He thought, stomping off to find his companion.

Draco heard a familiar voice coming from Zonko's joke shop, and he stormed inside it, gritting his teeth in fury. Several people ducked out of his way, for he looked as if he was about to explode.

And explode he did.

"PARKINSON!"

Pansy looked up at him, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Hey, Draco." Pansy said, trying to mollify the seething rage of albino fury before her. "Have you seen this new product they have? It's a paper that does the notes for you, and it also has sing-along tunes, cool huh?"

"Were not here to shop for prank supplies, wench, were here to shop for a Valentines present!" he said sternly but looked at the other product in Pansy's hand despite himself. "What's that one do?"

"Well," Parkinson spoke. "It's like a game in where they show you these cool images and you can move this trigger thingy. It's like what muggles call voidy-games or something like that. Wanna play?"

Draco nodded, suddenly forgetting his earlier anger. "I guess…"

They began playing the game together and would have continued to do so if Draco hadn't heard a melodious voice that sang in his ears.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, behind him was know-it-all mud blood and weasel, red-head-wonder.

Draco froze on the spot, unsure of what to say. "Uh... what am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at him as if he had eaten something weird. "Just looking around, Ron wanted to buy more of those sugar quills." he answered nonetheless with a smile. "I thought you said you didn't feel like going out until later? I asked you if you wanted to come with me this morning."

Draco gulped. "Well, uh... you see, love, I was just remembered that I needed some more supplies, so, I went on ahead and I thought, maybe, you needed some time with your fellow Gryffindorks- I mean, Gryffindors."

Harry gave him a frown before sighing. "Whatever Draco, just don't forget your promise. Remember, I'll be in your room at seven tonight." He reminded him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before going towards were Ron was standing, looking at the different flavor of quills available.

Suddenly coming back to his senses, he grabbed Pansy by the wrist and dragged her out of the shop.

"Okay, fun time over, it's past four and I only have three hours left before my soul is condemned by my love and I am left to die an old man, lonely, cold, sad..."

Pansy snorted in a un-lady like manner. "Please Draco, stop it with the hystrerics, will you?"

Draco scoffed at her but said nothing more.

"Actually," started Pansy. "I was talking to Granger in the shop and I asked her what she thought Harry might like for Valentines and she gave me a rather good idea."

"What?"

"It turns out, Harry Potter likes this one band called _'The Pretty Boys'_ and it just so happened that they have a newly released album. We can go to the Siren's Song and buy it there right now, if you want."

Draco nodded and merely followed Pansy, all anger and energy used up.

* * *

"Oh, yes sir! The _Love Forever_ album by the _Pretty Boys_? Of course we have that!"

The saleslady grabbed a CD from the shelf, and held it up for Draco and Pansy to see.

"It's a really popular album, sir," the saleslady went on. "It sold 85 million copies around the world on the first week it was released…"

Draco stared at the CD cover the saleslady held in her hands. "Err…are you sure this is the one Harry wants?"

Pansy glanced at it idly, and shrugged. "That's what Granger said."

"You _sure?_" Draco demanded, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Of course!" Pansy yelled indignantly. "I'm not stupid, you know! Do you even doubt my memory?"

"Well…it's just that…"Draco said, and then shrugged. "Wait, I think he _did_ mention that before." Did he say that Harry _just_ mentioned it?

He finally remembered it now…he used to gush about that band for days on end, until he was fed up about it.

_But wait…there's something else I'm supposed to remember…_ he thought, furrowing his eyebrows. _Something related to that band too. I guess I'm working too hard…my memory's beginning to fail me…_

"Well… oh, all right then," Draco said out loud, nodding at the saleslady. "We'd like to buy that, please."

The girl smiled. "Oh yes sir! That's a _very_ good pick! Wonderful music, and such good-looking men too, what with their—"

Draco cut in brusquely. "Could we get on with it, please?"

The girl's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly, but she recovered her composure quickly. "Right this way, please."

She led them to the counter, and watched as Draco paid for the CD.

"Their music is wonderful, isn't it, sir?" the saleslady chattered on. "It's superb! Wonderful! Beautiful! And those guys are _so_ hot!"

Draco made gagging noises and Pansy only snickered.

"And they write their own songs, too," the lady went on. "And also—"

"Excuse me? Um, Amanda?"

"Yes" the saleslady said cheerfully, and she turned around, and gave a little gasp of delight.

In front of them stood a short, tawny-haired guy, carrying roses and a microphone. He coughed nervously, and nodded at another guy, who was standing by the large radio in the center of the music shop.

"Excuse me, everyone," the guy said to the bewildered customers. "I just want to offer a song to my beloved girlfriend."

"Oh Josh!" the saleslady said, her eyes sparkling like two large diamonds.

"Um. Ahem." the guy coughed again, and he motioned for the other guy to play the radio. He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Life was a song  
You came along  
I lay awake the whole night through _

_If I should dare  
To think you care  
This is what I'd say to you _

_You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you _

_Nature fashioned you  
And when she was done  
You were all those good things  
Rolled into one _

_You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me be  
I'm content the angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me _

_You're like a plaintive melody  
That never lets me be  
I'm content the angels must have sent you  
And they meant you just for me _

The guy finished his song, looking sheepishly at Amanda, who was looking at him in shock. "Um…so…Happy Valentine's day, Amanda."

Amanda only kept staring at him.

"I'm sorry if I can't sing very well, but I do love you, and you are my everything and my one and only, and I would do anything to give you true happiness, and I—"

"Oh, Josh!" Amanda said, and ran to embrace him with fiery passion. (_A/N: Did I just write that?) _"Thank you! Thank you! That was _soooooooo_ romantic!"

Josh was blushing so hard, he wasn't able to speak.

"Happy Valentine's day, my love!" Amanda gushed. And in front of all the people, they kissed with all the passion they could muster.

Some people groaned, while the other hopeless romantics cheered them on. Draco was staring in shock, but he was extremely surprised to see Pansy grinning.

"Draco, I have an idea," he said, smiling triumphantly. "Harry wants romance? He's going to get it."

Draco paled. _Oh no…what's Pansy up to now? _

_

* * *

_

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"Draco, calm down—"

"Why do I _have_ to sing, anyway?" Draco said, stamping his foot, all rules about poise completely forgotten and abandoned.

"Well, you did see that guy in the music store, right?" Pansy said calmly. "That girl said he was so romantic…"

"Maybe you should try again, Draco," Crabbe offered nervously.

Draco coughed, irritated, and then tried again. He was back in the Slytherin Common Room now and it was 4:30, dressed in a formal black robe that he just conveniently kept in his wardrobe -for emergencies, he defended-, and they were rehearsing the romantic song he was supposed to sing to Harry later. So far, all his attempts at singing were complete disasters, Draco was getting more frustrated by the minute.

To imagine that the great Draco Malfoy reduced to this, his ancestors must be turning in their graves right now.

"Maybe if you put a little more feeling into it, Draco," Blaise suggested timidly, "It wouldn't matter if you sang off-key…"

"Okay. I'll try," Draco said through gritted teeth.

Draco took a deep breath, and then began to sing…if you can call it singing.

_"You're the air that I breathe  
You're all that I need…  
And I want to THANK YOU, LADYYYYY!" _

He shouted the last few words with all his might.

"That's shouting, Draco…not singing," Pansy said, covering her ears.

"Well, I'd like to see you do better!" Draco growled. "And besides, I told you guys before, Malfoy's don't sing."

Blaise shook his head. "This is hopeless!" he said, smacking his forehead.

"I think I have a suggestion," said a new voice from behind them.

They all whirled around in surprise.

"Bulstrode!" Draco said, and he paled. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…I was listening," the butch tank of a woman said nervously. "I know what you want to do for Harry, Draco." She suddenly brightened. "Anyway, I think I can help you."

Draco frowned. "Goyle, would care to take your girlfriend out of my room this instant." it wasn't a request, it was a command.

"Come on, Millicent," George said, taking Bulstrode by the hand, and leading her away. "You probably have other things to do, right? So why don't I take you to your room, and I'll—"

"But I really _can_ help!" Millicent said desperately. She wrenched her hand away from Gregory, and then continued. "Since Draco can't really sing -'I could so sing, I just don't want to', Draco cried, outraged- all that well, why don't you just lip-sync?"

"Lip-sync?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "But that is dishonest, vile, sick, and Slytherin!" Draco cried. Then, thinking it over again, he spoke in a drawl. "Okay, explain yourself, woman."

"Yes," Millicent said, nodding enthusiastically. "We cast this spell on you, and then you _pretend_ that you're singing."

"But—"

"And you don't have to memorize the song, either!" Millicent continued happily. "I've read about a technique for that. Just say silently 'watermelon bubblegum' in time to the music…"

"Watermelon bubblegum!" they shouted in unison, and they all burst out laughing.

"You really do say that!" Millicent said indignantly.

"_Right_," Blaise said sarcastically, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Looks like your girlfriend lost a couple of her marbles, Greg." Crabbe said -having the audacity to sound somehow superior with his own intellect... or lack thereof.

"It's true!" Millicent yelled and looked a trifle hurt. "Well, if you don't want my suggestions, then _fine_! I really just want to help!" She began to march away. "I'll make sure Harry hears about how you've been mean to me…"she said in a mumble but loud enough to hear.

Everyone knew of Harry's hero-complex and how he wanted equal treatment for everybody. If the news got around that Harry's own boyfriend was not supporting him, there would be hell to pay for Draco.

"Wait, Millicent!" Pansy said, sobering instantly. "So what other suggestions do you have?"

Millicent immediately brightened, and she brought out another book out from her robe. "You see…I have this book, _Romantic Escapades_…and it has many examples of the various ways other men tried to propose or confess to their loved ones in the most romantic way possible. We could use some of the suggestions here."

"I wonder what suggestions they would be," Pansy muttered under her breath.

"Well, hopefully it's better than yours," Draco retorted.

Millicent smiled at them, and the two men exchanged glances.

Draco gulped.

The last thing on his mind before he felt the flames of hell burn him was...

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

_TBC..._

_Review me for I am the greatest... _


	3. Chapter Three

My pathetic attempt at romance

-

-

-

Chapter Three: Songs and Poems do not make romantics

"Now _that's_ poetry," Blaise said, staring at the piece of paper he held in awe.

"It's utterly _perfect_," Millicent gushed.

Crabbe shrugged. "I hate poetry."

"Do you really think it's all right?" Draco said, looking hopefully at them.

"Of course!"

"Absolutely."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're not helping," Draco told Crabbe dryly. "And don't talk back to me or I will cut off your tongue and feed it to the poodles."

Crabbe paled.

"I flunked poetry in school," Goyle said, with another indifferent shrug.

Blaise turned to him. "How can you fail poetry? We never had a poetry class."

Goyle scrunched up his nose, giving the image of a constipated blast ended skrewt. "Professor Lockhart made us write poems, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well I think it's _perfect_," Millicent insisted. For someone who looked so butch, she was frighteningly a rabid romantic. SO much so that he had even tried to bite Draco when he made an off comment about how Valentines Day was only made by the greeting cards company to boost their sale. "Besides, I helped in making it, and so did Goyle." She grabbed the paper from Draco's hands, ignoring Blaise's comment about sub par. "I'm going to write this on scented paper, and in the meantime, I think you should go get some roses now."

"Right, roses," Draco said wearily. He took out his wallet and sighed. "I think I'm going to use up all my life's savings on this one little date."

"It's not just _one little date_!" Millicent protested indignantly. "Your whole love life is at stake here, Draco!"

Draco ignored Millicent's indignant sputter. He started to walk out the door, when it was opened from the outside.

"Blaise!" Neville barged in the room.

"Neville!" Blaise cried, surprised to see his boyfriend.

"Longbottom!" Pansy asked in pure disbelief.

"Zabini!" Draco bellowed.

"Draco!" Pansy reprimanded.

"Vince!" cried Crabbe.

"Greg!" followed Goyle.

Draco turned to the two and glared. Hard. "This is not an introduction game, you two. Now why don't you make yourselves useful and play dead."

Crabbe and Goyle went for a quiet lay down.

"I have bad news." Neville cried.

Draco drawled. "Zabini, take your boyfriend and make out anywhere other than my room, please! I don't need the image of a naked Longbottom running through my mind." Draco shivered in disgust at the thought.

Neville looked at him with a frown. "You know what, Malfoy, you should actually be thanking me right now because this has something to do with you, you know!"

"Oh really?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Yes really. Word in the Gryffindor room is that you have no clue as to what you promised Harry. They're actually betting in there right now as to how Harry's going to break up with you." Neville shrugged.

Draco gulped.

"So they're already sure that Harry's going to break up with Draco, eh?" Blaise asked, a frown marring his face.

Pansy smiled. "Well, we'll just have to prove them wrong, now won't we?"

It was one of those rare times in his life that Draco Malfoy was thankful that he had such good friends.

"You know, if we want this to be really good, then we gotta start working hard right about now." Pansy continued to speak. "No more screw-ups..."

And so the preparations for the little romantic date continued, and soon, night fell.

* * *

**6:45 Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry got out of the shower, feeling stares of his fellow Gryffindors on him. "What?" he snapped at Dean Thomas.

Dean shrugged. "Well, I was just wondering how you're gonna break up with Draco. I betted that you'd beat him to a pulp first before you say in a really sexy voice, 'it's over, Malfoy.'!"

Harry stared at him, wide-eyed, and sighed. "You guys are crazy. I already know that Draco forgot about his promise but I'm not gonna break up with him just 'cause o' that." He said as he walked away from Dean and from the crowd of Gryffindors who wanted their money back.

Walking out of the Common Room, he felt the sad stares of his house mates, and somewhere in Harry's mind, he knew that it was because of the fear of Voldemort that they had a few loose screws.

* * *

Harry stepped towards the curtain that hid the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Password." Asked the obnoxious Medusa painting that was hanging.

"Fortune Plango Vulnera" Harry spoke and the painting swung open.

Harry responded to the greetings of the Slytherins (they had accepted him to be Draco's lover -forced because threatened or by their own accord) and walked to his lover's bedroom, only to be stopped by Frederick, a little Slytherin first year that happened to be one of Draco's biggest fan. He was carrying with him, something.

The boy said timidly. "This…this is for you." He handed her a pretty, heart-shaped card, and Harry stared wide-eyed at it.

"Er…um…thank you, Fred," Harry said, at a loss for what else to say.

"Oh, no!" Fred said, smiling. "It's not from me. It's from Draco—oh stupid, stupid Fred!"

Then, boy suddenly started banging his head on the wall, much to Harry's bewilderment. Had Draco been there, he would have something along the lines of '_does this show come with a free dinner as well?'_

"Stupid, stupid!" the boy continued, screaming. "I must never tell—I was ordered not to! Fred, you are an idiot!"

"Eh, stop it, Fred!" Harry yelled, utterly confused. He stopped the poor boy from banging his head further and he was faintly reminded of Dobby.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" Fred shrieked, and ran, sobbing all the way.

Harry scratched his head, still baffled. _Fred was always very odd…_he thought, staring after the boy. He then opened the envelope, his heart beating fast. What was written inside could have rivaled that of Ginny's in second year.

_Eyes the deepest shade of emerald _

_Truly enchanting when you stare_

_I know I've never really said it _

_But thank goodness you're always there_

Harry blinked stupidly for a second. _Draco?_

_Locks of soft black tresses _

_So silky and so soft _

_I have always adored you _

_Even if I don't say it oft _

Harry found himself blushing even redder.

_Skin as soft as a baby's round bottom _

_EH?_

Harry suppressed a loud chortle, and read on.

_Lips I would love to kiss forever _

_Smiled as sweet as chocolate frogs _

_I am truly grateful for your sweet endeavor_

Harry froze.

_For years I have made your life a living hell_

_And our daily spats have been burned in history _

Harry felt sudden tears rise up in his eyes. _Oh Draco… _

But the next line suddenly ruined the moment.

_And I swear upon my hair gel and moose_

Harry couldn't help it. This time, he laughed, long and loud.

_Our relationship will not ever end in misery_

Harry was now rolling all over the floor in his giggles.

He was only vaguely aware of the Slytherins watching him with frightened look on their faces.

_Stupid Cupid has struck me with his golden arrow _

_I'm hopelessly in love with you, it's true _

_And it doesn't matter that our love is against all odds _

_For in the end I will still love you _

_P.S. Harry, I didn't forget. Happy Valentines Day. _

Harry wasn't laughing now. He gently closed the card, and a small smile appeared on his lips.

_Silly Draco…_he thought as he walked towards his lover's room. _What have you gotten yourself into this time…? _

* * *

"Okay, one more time, Fred," Draco said irritated at the boy on the hands held tightly for fear of committing murder. The whole room was now completely dark, except for the light coming from the fireplace where Fred's head was. "What happened?"

The said boy explained hurriedly, struggling to talk through his sobs. "ohI'msorrymistermalfoybutIlostcontrolandItoldHarryaboutthecardandI'mreallysorry-"

"I _still _don't understand you, Fred!" Draco yelled in exasperation.

"I think he said something about Harry," Neville observed calmly.

"Harry?" Draco said, and he felt almost ready to throttle the boy in the fire. "What! What about Harry! Where is he?"

"I'm here, Draco!" a cheerful, shrill voice said from the end of the room.

"Merlin…" Everyone turned towards the door, and there, a smiling Harry was at the door.

"Hi everyone," he said. "Why is it so dark here?"

Utter pandemonium soon ensued.

Harry blinked in the darkness. Someone, through the entire hubbub caused by his arrival, had killed the light provided by the fireplace, and the whole room was now in utter darkness. There was a strange scent in the air, and he liked it, although he wanted to know what it was.

In the silence that followed, he heard someone whisper sharply, "Get into position! Get into position!"

"Draco?" he whispered tentatively. "Where are you guys?"

"Right here, Harry." came a husky voice from somewhere in front of him.

Suddenly, the lights went on, and Harry had the biggest shock of his life.

The whole room was filled with roses. Red, white, pink, peach, blue…the whole floor was covered with rose petals of every color. There was a small table at the end of the room, draped in a beautiful white cloth, and a candle in the middle.

But the biggest surprise of all was Draco. He was wearing an elegant robe that he had never seen the man wear before and in his hands were a bouquet of white roses, one of the actual few flowers that Harry could stand.

"Draco, what's..." he could not continue however for his throat suddenly felt dry.

"Happy Valentine's day, Harry," Draco said huskily. He handed the latter the beautiful bouquet, and openly gawked at him.

Draco only smiled, and pushed a chair back for him. He struggled to remember what Pansy had told him to say. And the fact that Draco Malfoy could speak six languages was in no help whatsoever. "Um…have a seat, my fair…err…amour."

From behind the giant table where they were hiding, Pansy and the others uttered a sigh of relief. Draco had gotten it right.

"I…"Harry sat down, rather clumsily. He had a bewildered look on his face. "Draco…this…this is so sudden…I mean…I never thought…"

Draco tried to stop his hands from shaking. "You…you look beautiful tonight, Harry," he quavered, "Like…like an angel."

"What is this all about, Draco?" Harry whispered uncertainly, staring wide-eyed at him.

"N-nothing," Draco said, trying to sound casual, but he failed entirely. He coughed nervously. "Ahem. Anyway…as I was saying…you look wonderful tonight, Harry. B-b-but, you always do, actually. Look beautiful, I mean."

Harry looked more mystified than ever.

Never before in their relationship together had the blonde openly complimented Harry. Usually, you had to extract it from the scathing words that he says. This was, truly, very rare.

"I've…I've always loved you ever…ever since…"Draco furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. He had forgotten what to say.

Pansy peeked out, and mouthed the next line.

Draco looked at her and smiled. "Oh, yeah that's it," Draco said happily. "Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you on the train. And when you didn't take my hand, I was really offended. That was the only reason that I was such an arse to you. But I never really noticed my feelings…but now I know that I _do_ love you."

He took Harry's hand, and his eyes widened even more (if that was even possible).

"And I offer you a song," Draco said, kneeling down on one knee.

"That's your cue, Millicent!" Blaise whispered sharply to the girl. Millicent sprang into action, but she soon stopped, horrified.

"Oh no," she sobbed, "In all the chaos we had a while ago, we weren't able to discuss what song we were going to play!"

"That's all right, Millicent," Neville said comfortingly. "We can use any song anyway."

"Well, we've got to hurry!" Pansy said hurriedly. "Draco's already glaring at us! We're in big trouble!"

"Agh, do I _have_ to do all the work!" Blaise whispered heatedly. He grabbed his wand and pointed at the sheet of paper that Pansy written song titles in and muttered a spell.

Music immediately began to play. Draco's scowl disappeared, replaced by a brilliant smile. He opened his mouth to lip-sync to the music, and he felt a little of his confidence returning.

_"Boys, Boys, be my boy!" _Draco lip-synced perfectly. "I wanna feel your body."

Harry fell of his seat.

"Stop it! Stop IT!" Millicent cried as she flicked her wand and muttered, "Finite Incantatum" while the music stopped abruptly.

Blaise smiled sheepishly. "Oops, wrong song."

Harry was laughing so hard, Draco had a hard time helping him up his seat. Draco's face was now beet red, and he gave one of his most vicious glares at Blaise and company.

"L-let me try again," Draco said through gritted teeth. Harry suppressed his giggles, and he looked expectantly at Draco.

"Let the expert handle this," Millicent said crossly, grabbing a sheet of paper from Blaise's hand.

Draco opened his mouth, and—

"If it's lovin' that you want, you should make me your girl."

This produced another round of giggles from Harry.

Draco now looked ready to murder someone.

"Let the expert handle it, huh, Bulstrode?" Blaise said triumphantly.

Millicent cracked her knuckles and scowled. "You made a mistake too, you know! And if you don't drop it, I'll punch your lights out, Zabini"

Blaise paled considerably.

"Maybe I can do this," Neville said, stepping forward to stop the two from fighting. He took the sheet of paper in Millicent's hand and randomly picked a song, casting the spell in the process.

"You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you"

Harry sharply looked up to Draco, mouth hanging with a wild look on his face.

"Sounds like a good song." Millicent muttered. "But I don't understand what it means."

Crabbe and Goyle readily agreed.

Pansy looked at Neville. "What song did you choose?" she asked, looking at the paper.

Neville shrugged. "I don't know, one of these."

And all the people with the brain in the group congregated, fully ignoring the couple.

Meanwhile, Draco continued to sing...and dig his own grave.

"Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself"

Harry's mouth wasn't hanging at all anymore. In fact, it was pursed in tight line, his eyes were narrow, his face beet red.

Draco thought that Harry was just shy and was blushing.

Poor stupid Draco.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, now turning a fiery shade of red. "Stop it!"

When Draco didn't comply, he closed his eyes, readying himself for the next few lines, clutching the bouquet that his lover had given him.

"I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fu-"

"STUPID PERVERT!" Harry cried then…

SLAP!

BOOM!

BANG!

Draco fell to the floor, unconscious, and was soon covered by a pile of rose petals.

"Oh my God!" Harry yelled in dismay. He leaned over Draco. "Are you all right, Draco? I'm so sorry, I was just so shocked…"

"Oh, mommy!" Draco said dizzily. "I see stars!" He suddenly snapped back to normal, and at a bolt of inspiration, he looked straight into Harry's eyes. "And I see them in your eyes, my love."

"I don't get it," Goyle muttered to his girlfriend.

"But it sure sounded romantic…"Millicent said, beaming.

Harry's reaction seemed to prove Millicent's statement. "Oh Draco!" he sobbed, and throwing his arms around Draco, spoke in between the tears. "I don't understand what this all about, but actually I like it, and—"

"Which reminds me," Draco interrupted awkwardly, reluctantly pulling himself out of Harry's embrace, "I have something for you."

"I guess we can go get the food now," Crabbe said, nodding at Goyle. "While Draco keeps Potter distracted."

"You got it," Gregory said, and crept out, following the fat sack of lard.

"I'm not really sure if you'll like it," Draco kept talking, having spotted Crabbe and Goyle creep out from behind the giant table. "But you know what they say…it's the thought that counts."

"Of course," Harry said, still looking a bit bewildered.

"And I only want the best for you," Draco continued, reaching from under the table to get his gift. "So, I—"

A loud crash and a pained 'oof!' cut off his words. Goyle had tripped on a post at the corner of the room, sending him crashing down onto the floor. To everyone's horror, Harry had heard, and he turned to look at the fallen Slytherin—

"I LOVE YOU!" Draco suddenly yelled, and he before he even knew what he was doing, he had pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss.

Harry's eyes were now as huge as saucers, and so was everyone else's. Blaise hastily covered Neville's eyes.

"Don't look, love!" he hissed. "This is not fit for children!"

Neville tried to struggle out of Blaise's death grip. "Blaise, we've done more than just kissing, really."

Pansy made a disgusted face. "Okay, I so did not need to hear that."

"They all grow up so fast!" Millicent said, sobbing, before Pansy cried with her as well.

_What the hell am I doing!_ Draco thought, and he quickly broke the kiss.

Before Harry could react, he presented his gift with a flourish.

"This for you, my fair cherry," ("It's Cherie!" Pansy hissed,), and he pushed his gift into Harry's hands.

"Oh…err…thank you, Draco," Harry said, blinking rapidly. He still hadn't recovered from the kiss, and he had a rather dazed look on his face.

"Come on, open it," Draco said, smiling nervously.

He gulped, and anxiously opened the beautifully wrapped parcel. It contained the CD Draco had bought earlier, and Harry looked up at him, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh Draco," he said tearfully, "You may have forgotten your promise, but you gave me the next best thing…"

"Yes, I did—no," Draco said after a beat, and then stared at him. "I didn't forget, Harry. You mean…this isn't enough for you?"

Draco stared at Harry dumbfounded.

Boy had he fallen for high-class!

And that's saying something considering Draco Malfoy was high-class!

"Huh?"

"You mean…I wasn't romantic enough?" Draco said dejectedly. "I know. I never really was good at anything…"

"Err…Draco…"

"I'm just a hard-hearted, callous Malfoy who never had a heart," he continued miserably. "I'm so sorry to have disappointed you. And to think you looked forward to it…"

"I did…but I think you got it all wrong…"

"I did, didn't I?" Draco replied, sitting down on a chair and burying his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Even after all the help I got, I still managed to ruin it."

Draco slumped in the chair, giving a mood of total defeat.

He had tried so hard...

In fact, this was the hardest he had tired on anything.

And it was still not enough. He still got it wrong.

Oh pity silly him.

PITY SILLY HIM! He thought, wallowing in his self-induced pity.

"Draco, stop."

"I'm such a low-life, a jerk, a creep—"

"Draco, stop!"

"—and I don't deserve to have you as a boyfriend, and—"

"DRACO STOP!"

Draco's head jerked back and he looked up at Harry. "What!"

"I think you somehow misinterpreted everything," Harry said gravely. "And you did forget."

"I did not! I tried everything to—"

"Please listen to me first, Draco," Harry sharply cut in. "That thing you promised me…you promised to take me to the Valentine's Day concert of the Pretty Boys."

"That's what I promised you!" Draco said, falling to the floor, looking like he was having a seizure.

"Yes, Draco," Harry said, sighing heavily.

"What! Why did I promise you that!" Draco yelled in question.

**FLASHBACK**

**_"Guess what, Draco!" Harry said, throwing the door open and marching over to his bed. "I heard the new Pretty Boys song on the radio today!" _**

**_"Now isn't that marvelous," Draco muttered under his breath. _**

**_He swore, if he were the jealous type, Harry would be pinned on the bed instead of yapping about some boy band. _**

**_"It's entitled, My Enemy, My Love," Harry continued dreamily. "I just love their songs. They are such a cool band! My favorite!" _**

**_Draco groaned. Oh no, he thought in dismay, Not again… _**

**_"And you know what, Draco!" Harry chattered on, "They write their own songs, too!" _**

**_"Uh-huh, yeah," Draco said through gritted teeth, furiously writing on his two feet parchment for Potions. _**

**_"And they're having a concert too, on the fourteenth of February!" Harry gushed, not noticing Draco's irritation... or the huge throbbing vein on his forehead. "I would just love to see them in person…to see them face to face, and to hear them sing on stage! They're just so wonderful, so cool—" _**

**_"So utterly incredible, so marvelous, so splendid!" Draco said mockingly, erasing a word that he had misspelled wrong because of Potter's incessant talking. "I know, Harry! You've told me, like the last twenty million times!" _**

**_"And they're so brilliant too!" Harry continued. "And so good-looking! And their songs are so nice and touching and cool—" _**

**_"All right already!" Draco finally snapped, cried mercy, and threw his parchment to the floor in his frustration. "I don't have time for this! I have work to do!"_ **

**_"But you really have to hear them, DRACO," Harry protested. "I assure you you'll love them, and I—" _**

**_"Look, Harry," Draco said on an impulse, "If you stop going on and on about this boy band of yours, I promise I'll take you to their concert on the fourteenth of February. So could you please leave me in peace?" _**

**_"You promise, Draco?" Harry said brightly. _**

**_"Yes, yes,"Draco said impatiently. "Now go back to your homework. Snape's bound to hex you if you don't have at least a foot long note." _**

**_"Thank you, thank you, Draco!" Harry exclaimed. _**

**_"You're welcome," Draco said gruffly. "And remember, not one word about that band, all right?" _**

**_"You got it!" Harry said cheerfully, smiling as if Christmas had come early. "But don't forget your promise either." _**

**_"I won't forget," Draco said with a smug smile. "That's a promise." _**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**_

* * *

_**

And he had forgotten about it.

Only when Harry brought it up on their Hogsmeade trip the weekend before had he vaguely remembered it. Even then, he was just jumping to conclusions.

And look at what it had brought him to.

Penniless for the whole month - because Narcissa wanted to teach his son that galleons do not grow on trees or gets pooped out of someone's ass.

Hair full of split ends - he believed it was stress induced.

Emotionally exhausted- you would be too if you had to spend you days full of sweet icky lovey-dovey crap.

And most of all, facing a sour faced Harry with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," Draco said, burying his face in his hands again.

"So that was what you promised!" Blaise demanded, outraged. "And you dragged me and my Neville away from our romantic plans to be out here for nothing!"

"It's not really all for nothing, Draco," Harry said softly.

The Slytherin Sex God turned to stare at Harry. "What do you mean?"

"I did like all this," Harry said shyly. "Even if it was a rather pathetic attempt at romance."

"You did?" Draco said, blushing. "Like it, I mean?"

"Of course!" Harry said, smiling timidly at him.

Crabbe groaned. "Aaargh. Mush."

"I think it's really sweet," Millicent said dreamily.

Harry and Draco stared shyly at each other for a few moments, inching ever so slowly towards each other. They were both blushing now.

And they went closer, and closer…maybe aiming for a kiss—

Then Crabbe had to go and spoil it all by suddenly shouting, "LET'S GET ON WITH THE DATE, THEN, DRACO!"

The poor fat sack of lard was throttled by the furious prince of Slytherin.

"It was the perfect moment!" Draco yelled angrily. "It was perfect, and you just _had_ to ruin it!"

"Calm down, Draco!" Harry shouted, pulling the poor fatso away from the raging Slytherin Sex God.

"I think it's time we leave you two alone now," Neville said, setting down the food tray he carried.

Harry and Draco both blushed. "Thank you for all your help, really, guys," Draco said, rather awkwardly, unaccustomed to being the one that has to say thanks.

"No problem," Blaise said, grinning. "We know what a helpless little baby you are, anyway."

Harry quickly restrained Draco, and Blaise grinned wider.

* * *

"I'm really sorry that I disappointed you." Draco spoke.

Two hours had passed and the house elves had cleaned up his room, returning it to its original state of Slytherin pride colors of green and silver and black.

Harry laughed. "You didn't disappoint me. I expected as much, you know."

Draco raised a brow. "Expected as much?"

"Well," Harry spoke with clear conviction. "When I was talking about it and you said that you were going to take me to the concert, you didn't pull out your diary right away ("It's a planner, not a diary!" Draco cried outraged.), I knew you just said it to shut me up."

"Why didn't you bug me some more then?"

Harry smiled. "Because you look so cute when you concentrate on your homework." HE said as he kissed the tip of the blonde's nose.

Draco blushed. "I really do love you, though. That much I won't forget."

Harry's smile then melted Draco's heart.

"I know."

_fine..._

* * *

_Songs sang are not mine and are property of their respective owners. Harry Potter isn't mine either. Thanks to Misty for letting me borrow some of her ideas. I love you. Also, many kisses to Karina-chan whom gave me some of her ideas as well. Me loves you all. Thank you!_


End file.
